pppediafandomcom-20200213-history
Communal Universes
Communal Universes is a system of alternate universes, primarily featured in the works of Nikolay Yeriomin and PP Studio. Due to minor differences, characters, events and details may differ from work to work, but remain connected anyway. History Communal Universes were named after a feature film Crudely Written Communal Fiction (Kommunalnoe chtivo napisano krivo) (first drafts of screenplay were written in 2007). Name itself implies that universes are "shared" and may "share" characters, locations, interact with each other. While works of Nikolay Yeriomin mainly situated in some kind of shared fictional universe, it was then-unnamed till 2010. The same year it was decided that it was not a shared universe, but a system of alternate universes. While main trigger for that was the fact that Albert Marenstein, a fictional character first appearing as an English-speaking person in Those Old Trailers, was written into Crudely Written Communal Fiction (Kommunalnoe chtivo napisano krivo) as a Russian-speaking character, Marenstein himself was later retconned to be bilingual and therfore "Those Old Trailers" and "Crudely Written Communal Fiction" remain native to the same stable communal universe. Works Featured in the Communal Universes Feature Films *Crudely Written Communal Fiction (Kommunalnoe chtivo napisano krivo) (????) Television Series *TBA Web Series *The Incredible Posha (Neobyknovenniy Posha) (2009) (web show pilot; unfinished; lost) *The Bucket (Vedro) (2013-) *Egg Cetera (2015-) *Under Construction (2015-) *Master When (2015-) *The Artiodactyls on Ice (2015-) *The Coffee Translation (2016-) *Quality Content (2017-) *Toaster Bonus (2017-) *Watching Me (2017-) *Urbanautia (2018-) Short Films *Without Any Lantern (Bez fonarya) (2010) *Those Old Trailers (2010) *Dietika (2011) *The Indestructible (Nesokrushymiy) (2011) *All the Night (Noch' Naprolyot) (2011) *The Nose (Nos) (2012) *Attack of the Banana Peel (Napadenie bananovoy kozhury) (2012) *The Wild Spirit (Dikiy Duh) (2012) *The Born Defecation (2012) *The Prisoners Dilemma (2012) *Zero Sum Game (2012) (unfinished) *The Porn Identification (Identyfikatsiya Porna) (2013) *Twenty Years of Boredom (2013) *Lenin in the Year of 2012 (Lenin v 2012 godu) (2013) *Film Look Test (2014) *Unique Congratulation (Unikal'noe pozdravlenie) (2014) *8MM of March (8 mm marta) (2015) *Rpik (2015) *Spetsyfichni typy komunikatsiyi u mizhnarodnykh informatsiynykh ta kulturnih vidnosynakh: Ukrayinskiy vymir universalnogo kodu kultovogo kino (Specific Types of Communication in the International Information and Cultural Relations: Ukrainian Dimension of the Universal Code of Cult Films) (2015) *The Caligula Salad (Salat Kaligula) (2015) *Rainy April (Dozhdliviy aprel') (2015) *Reading the Book of the Senseless (2015) *Book of the Senseless (2015) *Mikhail Bondarev: Heck of a Great Man (Mikhail Bondarev: Hren' velikogo cheloveka) (2015) *Lesser-Known League Gaming (2015) *Holiday of Chocolates (2016) *Uncle Vasya's Day Off (Vykhodnoy Dyadi Vasi) (2016) *Something Remotely Beautiful (2016) *Two Sides of a Door (Dvi storony dverey) (2016) *Pyramid Above the Kremlin (Piramida nad Kremlyom) (2016) *Beautiful Video of Food From the Diners (Krasivoe video edy iz stolovok) (2016) *Pyramid Above Saint Petersburg (Piramida nad Sankt-Peterburgom) (2016) *Beddosaidosaibāpanku (2016) *Pyramid Above Kyiv (Piramida nad Kievom) (2016) *In case you were wondering on which OS most ATM's work (2016) *Ivan Born (2016) *Mishanimation (2016) *Fufay: A Tragic Story (2016) *Pyramid Above Volga (Piramida nad Volgoy) (2016) *What Worth Are 50 UAH oh Khreshchatyk? (2016) Music Videos *Errors in Geography: Moonlight Stalker (2010) *[Bracket HTY Square Bracket: Potomu chto os'minog|[HTY: Potomu chto os'minog]] (2015) *Zexzz: Ternopolis (2015) *Errors in Geography: Fat Duck Surprise (2015) *Errors in Geography: Leaving Donetsk (To Live in Donetsk) (2015) *[Bracket HTY Square Bracket: Sladkiy|[HTY: Sladkiy]] (2015) *Errors in Geography: Geodesy (Irpen Inspires 2B Creative) (2016) *Errors in Geography: The Seeker of Autumn (2016) *Errors in Geography: Schizope (2016) *Errors in Geography: It's December (Again Engaged) (2016) Video Games *TBA Works Connected to Communal Universes Here are some works by PP Studio (and/or collaborating studios) which are connected to Communal Universes, but are not necessarily taking place in them: *Bred Alert (2009) (unfinished; lost) - is confirmed to be a fictional movie within some variant of the universe, depicted in Mikhail Bondarev: Heck of a Great Man (Mikhail Bondarev: Hren' velikogo cheloveka). *The Summer is Close (Leto blizko) (2010) (unfinished) - is set to appear as a movie-within-the-movie in The Bucket (Vedro). *IFF-10 ultra short film (Ultrakorotkoe kino IK-10) (2010) - only segments The Nose (Nos) and Attack of the Banana Peel (Napadenie bananovoy kozhury). *The Conference (2014) - Askold Tutylopydirskiy is credited in the "Special Thanks" section of the end credits. *The Worst Batman Fanfilm Ever... Period (2016) - is confirmed to be a fictional movie within some variant of the universe. *Film Review: Pyramid Above the Kremlin, Persecutor, Day of the Living Dead (Obzor na film (Piramida nad Kremlyom, Presledovatel', Den' zhyvykh mertvetsov) (2016) - features Pyramid Above the Kremlin (Piramida nad Kremlyom). *Review of Nikolay Yeriomin's Works (Obzor tvorchestva Nikolaya Yeriomina (PP Studio, Ukraine) (2016) - features short films which are situated in the Communal Universes. *Obzor na 3 filma ot PictureProductStudio (2016) - features short films which are situated in the Communal Universes. *How can education best prepare you for your future? (2016) - Askold Tutylopydirskiy is mentioned. *8 1/2 Kinoklub Dyskusiynyi (2016) - Askold Tutylopydirskiy is mentioned. *Watch Movies Online For Free (Smotret' kino online besplatno) (2016) - only segments. *The Last Crappy Stream! The Third Instance :3 (Posledniy ubogiy strim! Zakhod tretiy :3) (2016) - only segment Mishanimation. *The One Rogue: Inter Star Wars Stories (Izgoy Odin. Mezhzvyozdnyie voyny. Istorii) (2016) - Askold Tutylopydirskiy and several other characters are mentioned (likely exists as a movie in Communal Universes). *One Silent Man (Odin tikhiy chelovek) (2017) - several characters of Communal Universes are seen and mentioned on Nikolay Yeriomin IMDb page. *Unread, unread, unread (2017) - is confirmed to be a fictional movie within some variant of the universe. *Earth's Gravity (Prityazheniye Zemli) (2017) - Askold Tutylopydirskiy is mentioned. Category:Communal Universes Category:Fictional universes Category:Communal Universes locations